momiji
by Yoshiro no Yukki
Summary: mereka hidup di tengah peliknya ekonomi. /maaf ga bisa bikin summary, saya masih newbie/
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Declaimer Momiji : Yoshiro no Yukki**

 **Genre : Angst, little romance**

 **Pair : Hinata Hyuga X Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua. Cerita ini banyak mengandung typos, kecacatan EYD atau kesalahan lainya.**

Hinata POV

Tubuhku lagi-lagi mati rasa. Padahal aku ingin menggerakan kakiku untuk berjalan. Aku juga ingin terbebas dari kungkngan obat mengerikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Begitulah kenyataan pahit yang tengah ku derita.

Aku lalu memandangi mega dari balik jendela. Bermain kesana-kemari, dibantu hembusan angin yang mengibarkan korden biru laut di depan mata. Angin sejuk juga membelaiku seakan ingin bermain ria. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Kriet

Begitulah suara pintu tua kamarku. Bagaikan alunan musik yang merdu. Menggerakan engsel yang mengalihkan atensiku, dia berjalan membawa makanan di nampan. Memposisikan bubur hangat yang mengepulkan asap di tangannya serta membantuku untuk terduduk lantas menyuapiku.

"Makanlah. Ini bubur yang dibuatkan temanmu."

Mataku yang sedari tadi mengamati iris amesthystnya yang bergetar. Aku alihkan melihat sesendok bubur putih dengan sedikit warna hijau di beberapa tempat di depan mulutku. Aku tersenyum lagi dan melahapnya.

"Ini enak bu, lain kali aku ingin makan lagi." Komentarku berharap. Ibu menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuapiku lagi hingga tandas setengahnya. Ibu mengambilkan segelas air dan membantuku meminumnya menggunakan sedotan.

"Bu, aku ingin melihat musim semi lagi. Kita akan melakukan Hanami bersama teman baru, bagaimana?" aku mengajaknya antusias sambil melahap bubur yang mulai dingin. Ibu diam, mata yang tadi bergetar kini memerah dan mengeluarkan air yang deras. Aku bingung.

"Kita akan melihatnya, Hinata. Kita akan piknik bersama. Nanti ibu akan buatkan Shiroikuma untukmu. Jadi... jadi... kamu harus menghabiskan bubur ini supaya sembuh."

Yang kulihat ibuku semakin sesenggukan dan memelukku erat. Aku membalasnya namun aku tidak menangis. Tapi, batinku lah yang berteriak.

"Tentu saja ibu, karena aku mencintaimu."

 _Aku mencintai ibuku, mencintaimu dan mencintai mimpiku. Mimpi taksa._

Baru saja ibuku keluar, aku tersenyum sumringah, seolah mendapat tenaga. Aku berusaha menggerakan kakiku agar tidak kaku lagi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Dan salahku karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwasanya aku lumpuh. Aku menghela napas. Menyeret tubuhku ke kepala ranjang agar bisa duduk dan menjangkau buku tebal yang agak lebar dengan cover coklat yang terekat daun momiji kecil di tengah. Aku bisa mengambilnya dengan napas terengah. Sangat lelah.

Aku membuka helaian pertama, kedua, ketiga dan... halaman yang belum ku isi coretan. Aku menulisnya lagi.

Dan cintaku tak berakhir meski pada saat aku lelah menerima kenyataan ini. Meski aku tak pernah melihat senyummu lagi. Dan untuk ibu, jangan menangis. Aku selalu di sampingmu, meskipun aku tak akan bisa untuk membawa ibu menemaniku di pelaminan.

Aku gagal bu, gagal mendapatkan impianku. Gagal untuk bisa bersamanya. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi..

Suara hatiku terhenti utuk mengeluarkan semuanya. Karena tiba-tiba aku lemas. Bukunya terjatuh, berbunyi gedebuk di lantai. Aku mencoba membaringkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat sakit. Aku mengerang namun suaraku tercekat. Sekilas aku melihat bayangan hidupku selama ini.

 _Bayangan saat aku ditolak pemuda raven._

 _Bayangan saat aku terlambat sekolah._

 _Bayangan teman-temanku dan terakhir bayangan keluargaku._

Air mataku mengalir deras, rasa sakitnya juga menguras energi. Hingga pada akhirnya aku tak merasakan apapun. Ringan seperti daun momiji yang berguguran terbawa angin. Semuanya samar dan perlahan menggelap. Namun sepertinya aku tersenyum saat melihat bayangannya yang tersenyum, "Sasuke".

Hinata End POV

"Bi, Hinata sudah makan?"

"Iya nak. Mungkin sekarang sedang tertidur di kamarnya."

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku sangat merindukan Hinata. Bolehkah?"

"Masuklah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu."

Naruto memasuki ruangan biru laut. Ia melihat Hinata yang terbaring serta buku yang terjatuh di lantai kamarnya. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Hinata serta menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang menurutnya semakin lama semakin dingin.

"Hinata, maafkanlah keterlambatanku. Jika saja kau mau ikut, kita bisa mengobatimu. Kau terlalu keras kepala, Nata."

Suara Naruto menjadi parau, sarat kesedihan. Buku yang jatuh ia ambil dan menutupnya lalu meletakan di pangkuannya. Ia memandangi wajah pucat temannya. "Kau terlalu baik hati. Aku ingin mengatakan kalu sekarang Sasuke akan menikah. Kumohon jangan menangis. Kenyataan ini memang pahit. Orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi milik orang lain. Tidakkah kau ingin melupakanya, Hinata?"

Naruto mengamati senyuman kaku di wajah gadis itu. Hinata diam. Ia tak kunjung membuka mata. Padahal Naruto sedang menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang akan menikah sekitar dua hari lagi.

"Tidakkah ingin kau menemuinya?" Naruto was-was saat tangan Hinata menjadi dingin dan kaku? Ia takut sekarang. Tubuh gadis itu ia guncangkan tapi Hinata tak kunjung bangun. Ia mengecek nadi di lengannya, tapi...

Ia lemas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Undangan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dalam sekejap pandangan si tunggal Namikaze itu kosong. Masih tak ingin membuka hati bahwa dia telah pergi. Setetes air bening melintasi pipi, mencurahkan segala kesedihan diri.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Hinata." Pintanya yang mungkin tak berarti.

Tak lama ibu Hinata yang masuk ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi putri sulungnya nampak terkejut. Ia melihat Naruto yang bersimbah air mata serta Hinata-nya yang tak bernyawa. Kakinya perlahan mendekat dengan gemetar. Setelah jaraknya dekat, tanganya tergerak. Disertai isakan dan linangan pilu Hikari membelai wajah porselen putrinya yang dingin. Lalu jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya karena tak kuasa menahan emosi hati.

"Jangan tinggalkan ibu, Hinata. Bukannya kau ingin melihat Hanami? Kenapa kau pergi?"

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hikari, mencoba menenangkan diri. "Dia tidak pergi, bi. Hinata akan ikut perayaan Hanami nanti." Ucap Naruto meyakinkan. Tapi Hikari masih setia menangisi keadaan. Hingga ia pun tak sanggup untuk berpura-pura tegar.

Pemakaman telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Baik Hikari maupun Naruto sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanah kubur yang masih segar itu diterpa angin yang membawa sehelai daun momiji yang jatuh diatas pusara. Seolah-olah mengantar kepergian salah seorang anak Hawa. Pemakaman itu tidak dihadiri banyak orang. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang diberitahu. Bahkan teman Hinata juga tak ada yang datang kecuali Naruto.

Naruto tengah melamun di kamar Hinata. Foto mereka berdua masih tertata apik di mejanya. Serta buku tebal berwarna coklat yang menarik atensinya. Tangannya menelisik membuka halaman depan buku itu, dan hanya tertulis nama 'Hinata Hyuga' saja. Lalu halaman selanjutnya ia buka, belum sempat ia membaca, sebuah suara bell dari luar mengurungkan aksinya. Ia bergegas pergi dan menuju ruang tamu dengan baju serba hitamnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" alis Naruto naik mendapati seorang dari Uchiha di depan pintu. Sasuke datang untuk apa? Batinnya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa berada disini?" dia, Sasuke menanyai keganjilan di hadapannya. "Apa kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk? Aku ingin bertemu Hinata!"

Seketika Naruto diam sambil membuka pintu, membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Apa yang telah terjadi? Pikirnya kalut.

Ia duduk di sofa bersama Naruto. Tapi lelaki pirang itu masih diam. "Kau kenapa?".

Dan Naruto tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tersenyum sedikit untuk menutupi pikirannya, ia menanyakan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Apa tujuanmu Sasuke? Tumben kau kemari."

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan undangan pernikahanku untuk Hinata, untukmu juga." Bagaikan dipukul gada, kepala naruto serasa pusing. Hatinya sakit. Dadanya bergemuruh yang semakin mencekiknya pada kepiluan. Tak sadarkah bahwa orang yang ia cari baru saja selesai dimakamkan. "Kenapa diam? Hinata mana? Apa dia menjauhiku? Dasar gadis itu!"dengus Sasuke pelan.

Naruto melotot tak terima, "Apa katamu? Jangan meremehkan Hinata, Sasuke. Aku tidak suka! Sini, mana undangannya, biar aku yang berikan. Dia sedang sibuk." Meski berat Naruto terpaksa berbohong. Naruto mengambil paksa undangan yang baru saja disodorkan.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham, ia mengucapkan salam dan pergi. Sementara itu, Naruto meratapi nasib. Sebagai sahabat Hinata, ia tidak ada dalam kesakitannya. Saat itu ia belajar di Tokyo. Sedangkan Hinata memilih di Hokkaido karena ingin tinggal bersama ibunya.

Hanabi juga tidak ikut prosesi, ia terlalu shock mendapati ketiadaan sang kakak baik hati. Mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis histeris.

Andai saja ia menyadari lebih cepat, mungkin ia akan memiliki banyak kenangan manis.

Karena yang ia tahu Hinata selalu baik-baik saja saat ditanya, padahal keadaan keluarganya sedang pelik. Keterbatasan ekonomi membuatnya semakin rumit. Setiap bantua yang diberikan Naruto akan selalu ditolak dengan halus oleh pemilik rambut indigo. Katanya Naruto tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya. Itulah mengapa ia tak memperhatikan si pemilik mata bulan, atau mungkin ia kurang peka.

Kembali Naruto menangis, sekarang ia menjadi cengeng untuk sesuatu yang tak bisa dilogika.

Persiapan sudah selesai. Lelaki pucat itu menatap cermin. Balutan Tuxedo di tubuhnya terlihat apik, menambah kesan sempurna pada dirinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu prosesi utama. Sumpah setia.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dan menunggu si suara merdu. Namun lama ia tak melihatnya. Apakah undanganya tidak sampai? Padahal dia sudah mengantarkanya langsung. Apa Naruto membuangnya? Ia menepis pemikiran konyolnya.

Sasuke berdiri kokoh sambil tersenyum untuk menunggu kedatangan Hinata. Sehelai momiji singgah di kepalanya. Tangannya tertarik untuk mengambil dan membuangnya. Momiji, dan Hinata. Ada guratan tipis ke atas di bibir Sasuke. Para tamu undangan semakin banyak tidak membuatnya beranjak dari halaman depan. Ia hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan, sebelum ia benar-benar dimiliki orang lain.

Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang berambisi di tengah susahnya ekonomi.

Tak tahukah Sasuke. Bahwa orang yang kau tunggu takkan pernah datang.

Angin membawa momiji kembali, beterbangan menghiasi tanah hijau yang lapang yang diisi dengan beratus-ratus kelopak mawar putih dan ratusan tamu dengan pakaian formal yang asik berbicara tentang pernikahan yang mereka hadiri.

 **Saya hanya ingin menyurahkan isi pikiran saya. Harap maklum, ini cerita pertama saya yang saya publish di . Mohon bimbinganya. Maaf jika idenya pasaran.**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran,**

 **Review kalian akan sangat membantu..**

 **Salam kenal Shiro..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Momiji belong to Yoshiro no Yukki**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, little romance**

 **Mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua. Cerita ini banyak mengandung typos, kecacatan EYD atau kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Idenya pasaran**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa pangkal hidung mancungnya terasa berputar-putar, rasanya penat sekali. Urusan kantor yang dibangun ayahnya masih menumpuk. Belum ada yang terselesaikan satu pun. Dan parahnya kejenuhan menghampirinya disaat krusial.

Terduduk sedikit membungkuk di kursi, tangannya memijat pelan pangkal hidung, sesekali gerakan jari-jarinya menarik kulit atau memutar searah jarum jam. Hal ini bertujuan agar rasa itu hilang. Berkali-kali ia menghembuskan napas membuat lembaran dokumen di depannya tergerak.

"Aku tidak bisa kerja kalau begini," ucapnya jengkel, "benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja. Bagaimana ini?"

Ia menghela napas, sedikit frustasi. Atensinya ia alihkan ke luar jendela, pemandangan kota terpampang. Ada gunung yang dikelilingi salju di puncaknya. Gunung Fujiyama. Ia tersenyum, kalau tidak salah dulu Hinata sangat ingin melihat gunung Fujiyama secara langsung. Keinginan itu sekarang mungkin sudah hilang.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju ambang jendela. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. Ukiran senyum sudah turun, matanya memancarkan binar kerinduan mendalam. Dia merindukan seseorang, orang yang begitu berharga baginya. Teman sepermainannya.

Tapi apa pun itu dia tak bisa terlalu hanyut. Seperti air yang mengalir setiap saat, walau terkadang tersumbat sesuatu hingga menurunkan kelajuannya, tapi bukankah air itu akan tetap mengalir, mencoba mengalir lagi? Meski dengan debit yang berkurang.

Hidupnya sama seperti aliran air, bergerak menuju muara, tempat terakhirnya. Dan, gadis itu sudah mendahuluinya.

 **| momiji |**

Ino menata berkas bermap merah dengan cepat dan diam. Teman sebelahnya menyernyit heran, "Kau terlihat buru-buru?"

Ino mendongak, memberi respon. "Aku selalu terburu-buru, teman."

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Ino, menepuk bahu si blonde.

Ino langsung berbalik, map tadi yang sudah bertumpuk roboh. Ino mendecih. Usahanya ternyata bubar, lihat map merah itu, sudah nyelosor jauh dari teman-temannya. Sekarang Ino harus menatanya lagi, mengambil map merah itu dan meletakannya dibagian paling atas.

"Kau merusak usahaku," gerutu Ino, "rasa penasaranmu simpan dulu. Aku benar-benar sibuk."

Gadis itu terdiam, ia meminta maaf setelahnya. Tangannya mencoba membantu tapi tangan Ino menepisnya halus, "Biar aku saja. Lebih baik kau kerjakan pekerjaanmu dulu."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Aku minta maaf Ino, waktuku kurang tepat."

Ino menghela napas lelah, menengakkan kembali tubuh rampingnya, berkacak pinggang. Mengeliat sedikit, rasanya punggungnya benar-benar sakit dan pegal. Bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga bunyi tulang yang bergerak-gerak terdengar.

Ino menatap temannya yang berambut coklat itu, gadis yang mengikat rambutnya satu, gadis berwajah oriental campuran Jepang Cina.

Kini giliran Ino yang berjalan ke arah tempat duduk temannya, menepuk bahunya pelan. Rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya karena tindakannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Maafku aku Tenten, kau kan tahu aku paling tidak suka jika diganggu, apalagi diwaktu seperti tadi." Bahkan Ino dapat merasakan kecanggunan yang ia buat.

Tenten tersenyum. Dia mengerti kesibukan Ino. Tadi merupakan kesalahannya. Dia salah, harusnya dia hafal betul kebiasaan Ino. Mereka sudah bekerja bersama selama setahun. Dia juga harusnya tahu sifat Ino. Tapi tadi, Ino terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sehingga rasa penasaran terpancing keluar. Ino menumpuk dokumen hingga menggunung, biasanya Ino hanya akan membawa dua sampai tiga dokumen.

"Makannya aku minta maaf Ino, maafkan aku."

Ino tertawa kecil, lantas menepuk bahu Tenten lagi. "Baiklah Ten, kurasa aku harus mengantarkan semua itu ke Bos. Kita makan siang bersama ya?"

"Baiklah," ucapnya riang, "aku akan menunggumu, tapi usahakan tepat waktu."

"Tentu saja."

Ino mengambil tumpukan dokumen untuk didekap, saat dokumen sudah ia pegang, matanya mengecek satu per satu, dari bawah ke atas. Setelah benar-benar yakin, ia tersenyum dan melenggang pergi.

Ino kesusahan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Untung ada _office boy_ yang sedang mendorong troli peralatan kebersihan.

"Hei, kau, tolong ketukan pintu untukku!"

"Baik."

Setelah dibantu lelaki tadi terdengar suara dari dalam, Ino meminta tolong ke _office boy_ untuk sekalian membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Ino langsung memasuki ruangan, heels-nya menggema di dalam, ia berjalan menuju meja dan meletakan semua berkasnya di meja. Hah, leganya. Tangannya pegal-pegal.

Memijit lengannya sebentar, baru sadar kalau bosnya tidak ada di kursi. Ino mengitari ruangan si Bos dengan maniknya, ternyata si Bos sedang mengamati keadaan luar dari jendela. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu diam, tidak sepeti biasanya.

Dengan sopan Ino memanggil Bosnya, "Maaf Bos, ini dokumen seperti yang kau minta. Saya pamit undur diri."

Surai kuningnya meliuk diterpa angin, suaranya keluar menghentikan gadis itu.

"Kau tak perlu terlalu formal padaku, Ino. Kita ini kan teman."

Lelaki itu berjalan pelan menuju kursi kerjanya, Ino tersenyum.

Ino merasa kikuk saat memanggil temannya itu Bos. Mereka sudah bermain bersama sejak beberapa tahun lalu, kemudian hubungan mereka menjadi erat dengan tali pertemananan. Sungkan, itulah kata yang tepat. Jika pun mereka adalah teman itu di dunia mereka, dunia pribadi. Tapi sekarang mereka berada di kantor, bukan hanya dia dan si Bos yang saling bercengkrama, orang lain juga. Dia mencoba menghormati orang yang memberinya pekerjaan.

"Kita teman di luar kantor, tapi kau tetap atasanku Naruto. Jangan membuatku memanggilmu 'si bodoh' didalam kantor, reputasiku akan buruk nanti."

Naruto terkikik, "Ah, baiklah Ino. Terimakasih sudah ... kau begitu sopan."

Ino tersenyum ramah, "Sama-sama. Aku keluar dulu."

"Silakan."

Ino menutup pintu, dia melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Kakinya terasa perih karena heels-nya ini, sesampainya di dalam toilet, Ino melepas sepatu berjinjitnya itu. Ia mengusap pelan tumitnya. Benar saja, tumitnya memerah dan lecet.

Ino keluar toilet tanpa alas kaki, dia mengambil sepatu flat yang selalu tersedia di dalam rak sepatu toilet. Tenang itu bukan milik kantor, sepatu flat itu milik Ino. Ino selalu membawanya lantaran ketidaknyamannannya terhadap heels.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Ino ke Tenten yang masih berkutat dengan komputernya.

Tenten mengalihkan matanya dari komputer, dia menggeleng.

"Belum, kau terlalu cepat palahan."

Ino berbinar senang, "Jadi? Ayo cepat kita ke kafetaria. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Tenten mematikan komputernya, dia mengganti heels-nya dengan sepatu flat seperti milik Ino. Sesudahnya mereka berjalan keluar bersama.

 **| momiji |**

Hanabi merapikan pakaian milik Hinata, melempitnya dengan rapi. Pakaian itu ia masukan kedalam balok kayu, menatanya dengan baik agar semua baju kakaknya masuk. Hanabi juga merapikan ranjang yang biasa ditempati kakaknya. Saat pagi hari, Hanabi akan menyapu lantai dan membersihkan kamar itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ke delapan semenjak penguburan Hinata, jika Hanabi mengingatnya tanpa sadar air mata menetes. Tangannya mengusap pelan lelehan air mata, kemudian ia tersenyum mencoba tegar.

"Hanabi tidak menangis Hinata-nee. Hanabi kuat. Hanabi yakin Hinata-nee tidak suka melihatku menangis." Gadis itu sesenggukan.

Luapan kesedihan hati susah untuk ia bendung, sekuat apapun ia mencoba tersenyum yang keluar hanyalah air mata. Sewaktu pemakaman Hanabi tidak ikut, tapi sebaliknya dia mengurung diri di kamar. Demi apapun, Hanabi merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Ia bahkan sampai tak sanggup melihat foto mereka. Foto yang diambil saat festival musim panas dua tahun lalu.

Yang Hanabi lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Isakannya pecah begitu saja. Bahkan, maniknya tak sanggup melihat ibunya. Hikari. Hanabi yakin, ibunya sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu.

Menurutnya, Kami-sama tidak menyayangi keluarganya, kenapa harus kakaknya yang kembali? Kenapa bukan ayahnya saja?

Bicara tentang ayahnya, Hanabi sangat membenci ayahnya. Hiashi lebih memilih perempuan lain dari pada ibunya. Dulu, ibunya selalu dibentak-bentak karena kesalahan Hanabi dan kakaknya. Dulu Hanabi pernah bermain ruang kerja ayahnya, mereka bermain detektif-detektifan. Tapi waktu itu Hanabi tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga kesayangan ayahnya, vas bunga dari koleganya. Vas putih itu pecah. Dan ayahnya langsung murka, baik ke Hanabi, kakaknya ataupun ibunya. Hanabi hanya bisa menangis dan meminta maaf atas kejadian yang ia perbuat. Tapi ayahnya mendorongnya hingga terpental, Hiashi bahkan sampai memukul kepala Hinata, kakaknya, dengan bagian vas keramik yang terbelah. Alhasil kakaknya pingsan, ibu menjerit kesetanan.

Masa kecil yang suram. Kakaknya tumbuh menjadi penakut dan taat aturan. Kakaknya mencoba menjadi yang terbaik agar ayahnya bangga. Kakaknya mengajarinya setiap hari ditengah kesibukannya. Kakaknya membantunya setiap saat. Kakaknya, malaikat kedua setelah ibunya.

Setelah lulus dari Konoha High School, pendidikan kakaknya terhenti. Kakaknya tidak bisa melanjutkan ke Universitas yang diidamkannya. Walau menyandang dengan siswa terbaik, beasiswa tak cukup untuk keluarganya. Dan Hinata merelakan pendidikannya demi banting tulang mencukupi kehidupan mereka.

Hanabi semakin terisak. Lututnya gemetaran. Kenapa gelombang kesedihan tidak berhenti mendesaknya? Hanabi hanya ingin tenang, tidak seperti sekarang. Dia ingin tegar, mencoba tegar seperti kakaknya. Senyum kakaknya yang ceria tapi menyimpan luka.

Terakhir, tangannya terulur mengambil pigura foto di atas nakas. Melihatnya dengan baik, senyum kakaknya bersama teman-teman. Ada Naruto yang merangkul Hinata, kakaknya tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Sangat manis. Hanabi memeluk bingkai foto dengan erat, lalu memasukannya ke dalam balok kayu coklat. Semuanya sudah ia kemas, Hanabi mendorong balok kayu yang terasa berat ke arah lemari. Balok kayu itu ia letakan di bawah meja belajar yang biasa digunakan kakaknya.

Kini kamar itu terlihat lenggang, tanpa barang-barang layaknya hunian. Yang ada hanya meja, kursi, ranjang dan lemari. Tak ada buku, novel, ataupun baju yang terlihat. Hanabi sudah menguncinya dalam balok buatan kakeknya.

Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang sembab, lalu mengunci kamar Hinata. Tanpa disangka jendela masih terbuka. Dan angin masuk tanpa permisi menyenggol korden, menerbangkan helaian momiji yang terjatuh bebas diatas ranjang.

 **Sebuah kisah terbawa angin. Sebuah mimpi bersama pejaman mata. Sebuah cinta terhempas ke udara.**

Sasuke bertopang dagu. Gelenyar aneh hinggap di dadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Setiap kali ia tertawa, ia merasa tawanya begitu hambar. Dia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi senyumnya terasa aneh.

Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh bahunya, Sasuke terlonjak dan membalik badan. Ternyata isterinya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya menurunkan jari-jari yang menempel dibajunya, "Maaf, aku sedang ingin sendiri Tenten."

Perempuan itu menghela napas, ia beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Kemudian beringsut naik, dan mencoba terlelap.

Sasuke memandangi Tenten sampai sang isteri terlelap. Ia masih betah berdiam diri dan merenungkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia renungkan. Fokusnya tak tentu. Beberapakali ia teringat masalah pekerjaannya, beberapakali pula ia melamun. Pikirannya kacau.

Malam ini langit terang, bintang berkilauan. Tapi entah kenapa relung hatinya merasa kesepian.

Dia mencari kehangatan di antara kenangan, tapi rasa sesak menjalar seketika. Ada rasa bersalah, ada rasa bahagia, ada rasa kesedihan, dan itu semua adalah kenangannya dulu.

Sasuke terlampau jauh melewati batas normal, kesadarannya terhempas bebas karena tebasan sesuatu hal. Saat dia tersadar waktu menunjukan dini hari.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?

 **| momiji |**

"Ino, kenapa kau belum menikah juga?" Tenten mengaduk-ngaduk sarapannya, kafetaria masih sepi sekarang.

Ino dan Tenten menikmati pagi, bahkan terlalu pagi. Untungnya ada kafetaria yang buka 24 jam. Jadi mereka tak perlu masak makanan dan membawanya ke kantor.

Memikirkan perkataan Tenten, ada benarnya perempuan itu menanyakan demikian. Kenapa sampai sekarang Ino belum menikah.

"Kenapa? Aku belum kepikiran ke sana, Ten. Lagi pula 23 tahun masih terlalu muda untukku. Aku masih ingin bekerja." Jawabnya.

Apa yang Ino katakan sudah benar, menurutnya diumur segitu dia masih punya kebebasan. Lagi pula orang tuanya tidak terlalu menuntut seperti keluarga Tenten.

Umur Tenten baru 22 tahun, dan keluarganya mengonggrong agar putri mereka memiliki pendamping hidup. Tapi setiap orang berbeda pendapat bukan? Dan Ino menghargai perbedaan tersebut.

Tenten mendengus, "Aku lebih muda satu tahu darimu dan sudah meniikah. Apa benar, belum ada niatan itu di dirimu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, lantas melahap sarapan yang masih banyak itu. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Dan salah satu etika makan adalah berhenti bicara. Itu mengganggu kenyamanan.

Hari ini Naruto absen. Naruto mengirimi pesan ke Ino agar semua karyawan mengetahuinya. Dan kenapa Ino? Tentu saja karena nona blonde itu adalah sekretaris Naruto.

Setelah mengirimi pesan, Naruto memeluk gulingnya. Ia masih betah berlama-lama di atas ranjang, kenyaman yang jarang ia dapat saat bekerja. Pulang larut berangkat pagi. Pasti jika Hinata masih ada, gadis itu akan memanggilnya panda kuning.

Naruto tersenyum. Entah kenapa kenangan manis itu masih bergaung.

Matanya menatap lurus ke meja, dia melihat buku coklat itu. Diary Hinata.

Rasa penasran menggelitik apkir, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Entah kenapa ia membayangkan Ino yang yang melarangnya membuka privasi orang.

Buku ini masih sama seperti saat dia membawanya. Naruto yakin, buku ini tidak Hinata beli. Melainkan dibuatnya. Hinata sangat suka membuat sesuatu.

Sekilas ia buka isinya kata-kata penyemangat. Namun dibawahnya terdapat curahan hati. Kadang Naruto tersenyum, tertawa lalu menangis. Padahal buku yang sedang ia bolak-balik bukan buku cerita atau novel, cerpen, melainkan buku diary.

Tulisan rapi, cerita unik dan curahan hati seorang Hyuuga.

Dan dapat Naruto simpulkan, 80% isi dari coretan Hinata menceritakan Sasuke. Teman ravennya, sahabat serta rivalnya.

Diceritakan bagaimana Hinata mengagumi sosok itu, bahkan hinata sampai punya julukan untuk Sasuke, Pangeran Berkuda Poni.

"Namanya lucu sekali. Kau lucu Hinata" gumam Naruto.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga punya julukan lain selain Panda Kuning, 'Rubah Jadi-Jadian Yang Bodoh, Kesatria Bawang dan Ramen Kuning', saat itulah air matanya menetes. Hatinya tersentuh. Demi apapun Hinata memiliki koleski nama untuknya. Semua orang yang Hinata kenal memiliki nama tersendiri di hidupnya.

Naruto menekan dadanya, mencoba mengeliminasi dorongan kesedihan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Hinata? Kau membuatku semakin merindukanmu."

Ia membolak-balik halamannya, kemudian terhenti.

Pangeran berkuda poni, aku melihatmu. Apa kau melihatku? Aku senang tidak ada yang tahu emosiku, tapi aku sedih melihatmu bersama orang itu. Aku merasa kau tidak jujur. Tapi terimakasih atas kalung berbandul kuda poninya. Dia mirip denganmu.

Kalung? Kalung kuda poni? Naruto tidak pernah melihat Hinata memakainya.

Intuisinya menggerakan tangan Naruto, tangan itu menuju halaman akhir, membuka lekukan mengembung kotak panjang yang tipis. Ia membuka lipatannya.

Logam panjang menyembul keluar. Kalung kuda poni Hinata. Kalung berwarna putih. Naruto yakin itu bukan kalung emas, mungkin kalung hadiah dari game. Ada ukiran dibalik bandul, 'Hinata Uchiha'.

"Hinata, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya lirih, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Tangannya memegang kalung itu, kalung yang bersinar di bawah belaian cahaya matahari yang menyelip masuk melalui korden.

Hi, masih ingat Shiro? Saya harap masih ada yang ingat saya.

Cerita momiji saya lanjut, semoga tambah suka atau pun ada yang suka.

Ini balasan review untuk kalian,

Adalah : eh? Baper kenapa? maaf jika membuatmu baper, terimakasih untuk reviewnya.

SylverQueen : ini dilanjut, sudah dilanjut. Sasuke menikah dengan siapa sudah terjawab, kan. Terimakasih reviewnya.

Hinahime Lovers : Sasuke... itu nanti, menderita atau tidak. Hinata bukan orang ketiga kok, terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Guest : iya terimakasih, saya perbaiki lagi.

Dan yang _login_ sudah saya balas lewat PM, terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Thanks to: Emerarudori, gete-virus, siiuchild, , Cahya Uchiha, NurmalaPrieska Daisy Lyn, D'mbik, Mikazuki Ryuuko, Reza Juliana322.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu dalam kubang laci, mengorek-ngorek isinya. Terdengar hela napas, tangan besar beralih menuju laci bawah, dengan kasar ia membanting kayu dipernish itu saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Rahangnya mengeras.

Tubuh berbalut kaos oblong putih dan celana robek selutut ia banting ke kasur, memantul pelan. Sayup-sayup ia mencoba menetralkan deru napas. Tidak lagi terengah, keringat ia seka dengan lengan. Maniknya mengamati benda yang menjadi pelindung kotoran, putih.

"Dimana aku menyimpannya ya? Laci? Tidak ada, kamar? Mana mungkin." Bibirnya menggerutu.

Ia miringkan tubuh jangkungnya, matanya menatap lurus kaki-kaki meja di lantai. Coklat. Ia tarik napas rakus, membuangnya kasar.

Pikirannya menggali-nggali masa, mencari serpihan kenangan yang masih tersimpan di kartu memori. Sedikit banyak yang teringat masa ia kuliah dan bekerja. Ia pejamkan mata, mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Yang melintas saat ia diwisuda sebagai siswa sekolah menengah atas di sekolah ternama, Takeda High School. Walau prestasi tak gemilang, tapi ia cukup puas dengan usahanya sendiri.

Dia tersenyum.

Tapi, bukan itu yang ia cari, sesuatu yang sedang menyerang ingatannya. Entah apa, ia lupa. Lelaki itu menarik napas untuk sekian kali, matanya kian mengerat seraya berkedut-kedut.

Sebuah pesta, ia dan teman-teman mengenakan jas formal dengan sepatu pantofel. Pendek, tubuhnya masih pendek, usianya sekitar 13 tahunan. Ia ingat, rambutnya masih jabrik melawan gravitasi, mencuat layaknya ekor bebek. Mereka tertawa. Satu yang ia simpulkan, itu masanya perpisahan Sekolah Junior. Ia masih ingat. Kini gambaran kejadian lampau mulai menyatu semakin jelas.

Sekelebat seseorang mulai muncul, ia mencoba mengenangnya. Menarik bayang itu untuk mendekat. Dengan cepat ia tertarik lebih jauh lagi, awal mula ia bersekolah di SMP Takao.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu pendek saat mengenakan seragam hitam khas sekolah barunya. Ia mengayuh sepeda agar tepat waktu. Saat gerbang sudah terlihat, ia tersenyum. Sasuke Uchiha, anak baru. Ia menggiring sepedanya menuju parkiran, ternyata masih sepi. Setelah mengunci sepedanya ia berjalan memutari halaman belakang yang berada tepat di samping parkiran. Matahari merona malu di balik dahan pohon rindang.

Sasuke memilih berteduh. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berkeringat. Tangannya mengambil botol minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah. Menegaknya pelan. Rasanya sejuk.

Tanpa terasa waktu terus bermain, ia terhanyut dalam lamunan. Entah apa yang sedang melintas diapkir Uchiha itu. Yang jelas, saat mendapati parkiran telah penuh ia terbelalak. Alisnya menyernyit. Menanyakan sejak kapan sepeda-sepeda itu terkunci berbaris dalam payungan asbes.

Ia menyingkap lengan, mencari jarum arloji. Sudah hampir bel, ia berniat masuk kelas. Ia bereskan semua termasuk pakaian.

Matanya menjelajah isi kelas, mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Ada, di pojok kanan nomor dua dari belakang. Berjalan pelan, ia melihat siapa yang duduk paling pojok. Gadis berambut indigo. Tak sengaja mata mereka bertumbukan, Sasuke tersenyum sebagai salam.

Kursinya berdecit saat mendapat beban, tasnya ia letakan di atas meja. Tak lama seorang guru datang. Berhubung ini bulan April, tahun anak baru, hari pertama diisi dengan perkenalan. Satu persatu mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri. Dilengkapi biodata.

Saat tiba giliran Sasuke, lelaki itu berdiri. Dengan ramah ia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Sasuke dari SD Nakamura, umur 13 tahun. Kegemaran membaca. Cita-cita menjadi gamer internasional." Sasuke duduk kembali.

Lega, lelaki itu menghela napas lega. Ia amati dan mencatat dengan baik di ingatannya, semua tentang teman sekelasnya.

Terakhir, seorang gadis di belakangnya yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai penutup.

"Saya Hyuga Hinata, asal sekolah SD Kageyama. Umur 12 tahun. Kegemaran membaca."

Saat hendak duduk, sang guru bertanya, "Apa cita-citamu?"

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, tidak ada respon dari gadis itu. Hinata tampak diam. Entah dia mendengar pertanyaan pak guru atau telinganya bermasalah? Sasuke tidak tahu itu.

"Hyuga Hinata, bisa kau sebutkan cita-citamu?"

Sasuke penasaran, apa sedang ia lakukan? Pak guru sudah bertanya untuk kedua kali, tapi gadis di belakangnya masih bungkam. Karena penasaran ia menengok ke belakang. Amour gadis itu menatapnya, Sasuke memandang Hinata datar. Tatapan gadis itu tak terarah, kosong, dia melamun.

Karena jarak lumayan dekat, Sasuke berbisik tanpa mengalihkan obsidiannya, "Apa cita-citamu?"

Barulah gadis itu tersentak dan benar-benar menatapnya, mata besarnya mengerjap.

"S-Saya... cita-cita saya menjadi pramuwisata." Ucapnya sedikit lantang.

Kepalanya melihat sekeliling, lalu menunduk. Saat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, ia mengerti. Hyuga Hinata merasa risih saat menjadi pusat gravitasi. Ia kembali ke semula, berniat mendengarkan sang guru.

Sasuke mengganti posisi tidurnya, ia telentang. Ia amati lagi langit-langit kamar, telinganya menangkap melodi yang ia kenali sebelumnya. Lagu perpisahan masa SMP-nya, entah milik siapa. Pikirannya hanyut lagi. Ia terombang-ambing.

Sejak hari itu ada seseorang yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya. Untuk pertamakalinya, seorang gadis memberinya sekotak bento. Sasuke tersenyum dengan kebaikan hati dari Hinata.

Mereka jarang bicara, Sasuke seolah enggan untuk memulai konversasi, gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Tidak lama, ia berteman dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Pertemanan mereka menjelma menjadi persahabatan, beberapa bulan kemudian.

Orang-orang yang menyayanginya bertambah, Sasuke bahagia. Tapi, ia tercenung, gadis itu tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Suatu hari sesudah pulang sekolah, Hinata terlibat ekstrakulikuler wajib. Sasuke demikian. Mereka beda klub. Hinata dengan klub bahasanya, Sasuke dengan klub renangnya. Walau tak seklub namun waktu berakhirnya klub terjadi bersamaan. Terkadang mereka pulang bersama.

Sasuke kira hanya klubnya saja yang ditunda, ternyata klub bahasa juga demikian. Hinata sedang duduk di pinggiran teras parkiran dengan buku tebal ditangan kanan. Wajahnya sangat serius.

Karena Sasuke tidak menemukan orang lain di sekitarnya, ia berniat mengobrol dengan Hinata. Gadis itu nampak tidak terganggu. Ia palah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Kamus bahasa asing." Hinata menutup bukunya.

Sasuke melongo, "Memangnya kau tidak bosan membaca rentetan huruf-huruf itu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak pusing?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyatukan alis.

"Aku tidak bosan maupun pusing, Sasuke. Aku merasa senang, dia temanku."

Mata Hinata beralih ke bukunya, ia amati lekat-lekat. Buku itu sahabatnya. Setidaknya begitu. Ia tatap Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke ambil suara, "Kau aneh sekali, Hinata."

Air muka Hinata mengeruh, Sasuke merasa bersalah. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung?"

"Iya," angguknya, "aku tersinggung."

"Kau tipe orang sensitif ya?" tebak Sasuke, "Tapi, maafkan aku."

"Aku memaafkanmu, tapi jangan ulangi lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia menyandarkan diri di balok kayu yang berdiri kokoh. Kakinya ia tekuk dan dibuka lebar. Duduk khas anak laki-laki.

Hinata meletakan bukunya di tas, ia merapikan beberapa ceceran kertas. Sikapnya membuat Sasuke berpikiran negatif.

"Aku tidak berniat pergi, aku hanya membereskannya saja." Hinata tersenyum. sasuke mengangguk.

"Kukira kau tidak nyaman ngobrol denganku."

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya, kukira kaulah yang tidak nyaman mengobrol denganku. Tapi kurasa kau orang yang berbeda, Sasuke."

Kepalanya ia tengadahkan, awan di langit nampak senang, mereka berarak-arakan di atas.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga berbeda."

Gadis itu terkikik lirih. "Aku memang berbeda."

Sasuke mendengus, ia memiliki teman bicara yang aktif rupanya. Sepertinya Hinata akan menjadi teman ngobrol yang mengasikan. Terlebih ada banyak hal yang bisa Sasuke pelajari dari keturunan Hyuga itu, Bahasa.

Waktu sudah semakin sore, parkiran yang tadinya masih menyisakan berpuluh-puluh sepeda kini hanya meninggalkan satu sepeda saja. Pemiliknya ialah Sasuke sendiri.

Ia menengok ke belakang, Hinata juga sedang menatapnya. Alis gadis itu ke atas seolah sedang mengatakan, 'kenapa?'

Sasuke mengambil sepedanya, membanya ke samping Hinata.

"Kau tidak membawa sepeda?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak punya sepeda, Sasuke."

"Mau pulang bersama? Biar aku tahu rumahmu sekalian, mungkin aku bisa main suatu saat nanti."

Gadis itu nampak ragu, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang bersamamu? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian, sekolah sudah sepi. Gerbang hampir ditutup."

Hinata melihat ke arah gerbang yang ada di depan, benar saja, seorang petugas keamanan sedang menarik roda agar gerbang tertutup.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Sasuke mengagumi senja, dimana matahari nampak menyingsing untuk pergi dari singgasanya. Sang raja menaburkan esensi yang berbeda dalam lukisan awan, dibantu dengana cahayanya yang terang, langit seolah ditaburi bermacam warna.

Gadis yang sedang diboncengnya diam.

"Rumahmu dimana, Hinata?"

Tangan kecil Hinata menjulur memberikan arah, "Di perempatan toko Tempura, kau belok ke kanan."

Alis Sasuke menyernyit, "Lalu?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari belakang, "Lurus saja, ada sebuah rumah di ujung, itu rumahku."

"Oh." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Jalan menuju rumah Hinata serasa berada di jalan setapak hutan. Kanan kiri ia memandang hanyalah pepohonan yang tersusun renggang. Namun cukup lebat. Ia tak habis pikir, nyali gadis itu besar juga. Dia gadis pemberani. Kalau dihitung dengan sepeda, waktu yang dihabiskan cukup banyak, sekitar 20 menitan. Tapi, kalau dengan jalan kaki berapa lama ya? Bisa-bisa teman gadisnya itu menghabiskan waktu dua jam. Terlalu malam. Daerah ini terlalu sepi.

Cahaya lampu di pinggir jalan menandakan rumah gadis itu. Hinata langsung turun, kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ini rumahmu?"

"Iya, mau mampir? Minum teh, mungkin? Pasti ibuku akan sedang melihat putrinya punya teman." Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku harus pulang, mungkin lain kali. Aku pamit dulu, salam untuk ibumu."

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, "Salam untuk ibumu juga, terimakasih"

Sasuke mengontel sepedanya, punggungnya sudah tak terlihat oleh manik amour Hinata. Gadis itu memasuki gubuk sederhana yang ia tempati bersama ibu dan adiknya.

Sasuke sudah menjauh dari lampu wolfram, hanya gelap yang ia dapati. Beruntung sepedanya memiliki senter. Agak susah karena jalannya bergejolak. Banyak batu besar dan kerikil. Bulu kuduknya meremang, ia tak berani menatap sekelilingnya. Dengan ekstra ia mengayuh. Mencoba meninggalkan gelapnya belantara.

Sesampainya di rumah jejarinya dingin, udara malam menambah dinginnya tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyenderkan sepedanya di samping rumah, gudang. Ia menggeser fusuma. Lampu belum dinyalakan, Sasuke menarik saklar. Ia melepaskan sepatunya di rak tempat sepatu, "Tadaima."

Tidak ada sahutan. Dimana ayah dan ibunya dijam segini? Mungkinkah mereka sedang bertamu ke rumah tetangga?

Fusuma ia geser kembali. Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, ia nyalakan lampu. Ia berniat mandi. Mengambil handuk yang tersampir beranda jendela, sekaligus menutup jendela itu.

Ia mandi kurun waktu singkat, rambutnya basah karena habis dicuci. Handuk tersampir di pundak, oniksnya menatap tumpukan buku di meja belajar, sekarang waktunya belajar. Ia mengambil baju dengan acak di lemari lalu mengenakannya bak rusa diburu singa. Cepat.

Sekilas membaca buku, lalu menutupnnya kembali. Dia bosan membaca.

Sasuke sadar kehidupannya berlalu dengan cepat, tanpa terasa ia sudah menjejaki tingkat terakhir masa sekolah. Hubungan pertemanan baik. Semuanya lancar tanpa kendala.

Sasuke tak menyangka Hinata memiliki pribadi yang periang. Sangat berlainan dengan awal pertemuan, saat itu Hinata terlihat tidak menikmati sekolahnya.

Sasuke mengingat dengan baik perubahan sifat dari gadis itu, temannya. Bibirnya tertarik ke sudut atas, ia tersenyum. kenangan itu begitu nyata, ia merindunya. Sungguh. Dia merindu orang yang telah ia rubah sifatnya, menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih terbuka. Dan gadis itu menjadi sangat cerewet apabila berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke memainkan jarinya, membentuk huruf X menggunakan telunjuk dan jari tengah. Gerakan itu Hinata yang membuatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil membentuk jarinya, entah apa maksudnya.

Kepala ia tolehkan ke jendela, matahari beranjak ke atas. Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi, sepoi angin tetap membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke semakin betah tidur bermalas-malasan.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi ya?" ucapnya bingung. Setelah mereka selesai ujian kelulusan, ujian seleksi SMA, ia tak pernah bertemu Hinata lagi. Ia menggali lagi kelebatan memori silam.

Sehari sebelum acara perpisahan dilaksanakan, semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan keperluannya. Salah satunya Sasuke. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk, walau dia hanya sibuk duduk mengamati. Para sahabatnya sedang libur, katanya malas berangkat. Mereka akan berangkat pada hari H-nya saja. Ucapan mereka masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Hinata datang dengan sekuntum bunga liar, gadis itu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Untukmu, semoga kau suka." Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kenapa harus dikasih bunga?"

Di dalam senyumnya Hinata berkata, "Buang saja kalau tidak suka."

Sasuke terkekeh.

Hening

Tidak ada yang berniat membuat perbincangan. Tak lama Hinata menyerah dengan kebisuannya.

Ia menatap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh, "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk, memperbolehkan, "Katakan saja."

"Kau memilih sekolah mana?" suaranya lirih.

"Aku memilih Takeda, kau sendiri?"

Hinata tersenyum miris, "Aku memilih Takano, Sasuke."

Sasuke terperangah, matanya membulat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Hinata, mereka berhadapan.

"Kau memilih Takano? Bukannya kau ingin ke Takeda? Kau ingin masuk jurusan Bahasa, iya, kan?

Hinata tersenyum lemah, wajah nya menunduk tak berani beradu pandang dengan jelaga Sasuke. "Maaf, semua diluar ekspetasiku. Awalnya aku memilih Takeda. Tapi, sekolahnya sangat mahal. Aku mana punya uang untuk sekolah di sana."

"T-tapi kenapa harus Takano? Sekolah itu jauh dari desamu. Tidak ada kendaraan umum untuk ke sana."

Sasuke benar, tapi uang berkuasa. Hinata menggeleng, "Dimanapun aku sekolah, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh. Kau lihat saja aku nanti, ya."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, "Kau sudah belajar banyak untuk ujian itu. Kau dan aku belajar bersama. Mimpi kita sama. Tapi kenapa kau membelot, Hinata?"

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Meski kita beda sekolah nantinya, kita akan bersaing, kan? Aku akan tetap menjadi sainganmu. Lagipula Naruto juga memilih Takeno. Aku akan punya teman." Hinata menatap Sasuke sendu.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memilih diam.

Hinata merasa tak enak, "Bagaimana denganmu? Pengumuman hasil seleksi akan datang dua hari lagi. Jadi, kuatkan hatimu."

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

Perbincangan tidaklah usai, Sasuke masih mengingat cara Hinata menghiburnya. Kehilangan teman karena menuju beda sekolah memang menyakitkan walau kita masih bisa bertemu. Hanya saja, waktu seolah tak merestui.

Hari itu adalah berbedanya jalan antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Semuanya dimulai pada hari itu.

Hinata terlihat manis, tubuh pendeknya terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke duduk seorang diri, gadis itu menghampiri. Menyodorkan segelas jus untuknya.

"Kenapa memilih sendiri?"

Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum canggung, "Mereka tidak mau berhenti sejenak, aku bingung mau menjawab apa?"

"He?" gadis itu bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak suka berisik, banyak ngomong, diberondong pertanyaan adalah hal yang kuhindari."

Hinata terkikik, "Aku tahu." Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dalam, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu meminta ijinku, kau ini kan temanku."

Senyum Sasuke membuat Hinata diam, gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, sesekali amournya menghilang satu detik. Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu, Hinata tak kunjung buka mulut.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "Kenapa diam? Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata."

Gadis itu tergagap, matanya berpindah-pindah fokus, mulai dari manik obsidian pemuda bersurai raven lalu berganti melihat arloji jamnya sendiri.

Ketika Hinata menatap Sasuke, pandangan gadis itu sendu, "Aku... diterima di Takeno," suaranya seperti orang berbisik, "ta-tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku ung-"

Suara Hinata terpotong olah sorakan siswa lain, Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mereka sama-sama menoleh mencari sumber, Naruto sedang antusias dengan kebisingannya hingga membuat siswa lain bersorak.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu lantas tersenyum, "Selamat Hyuga Hinata. Berjuanglah!"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku.. aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku-"

Lagi-lagi terpotong, tapi bukan karena teriakan heboh para teman, melainkan Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke sendiri yang tidak tahu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat Hinata yang terpenggal.

Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, mencoba tersenyum. ia menyemangati gadis itu.

"Hinata, berjuanglah. Takeno bukan sekolah biasa, kau pasti akan menjadi yang terbaik di sana. Aku bangga padamu. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Tenten terlihat lelah dibalik senyum. Wanita itu meletakan tas, berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di atas ranjang. Heels ia lepas, tangannya memijit bahu.

Sasuke menyernyit, tidak ada salam. Seperti bukan Tenten saja, batinnya. Sasuke beringsut mendekat, "Kau lelah?"

Tenten mengangguk, "Sangat. Bisa bantu aku menyiapkan air hangat? Aku lelah sekali. Setelah mandi jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin tidur."

"Apa kantor begitu menyita energimu?" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, sayup ia mendengar gumaman Tenten.

"Sangat menyita."

Suara tenten terdengar ketus, ia memikirkannya. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Mengambil air dengan panci lalu meletakan di atas kompor yang baru ia nyalakan. Pikirannya tengah mengingat-ngingat, bukan jaman SMP, tapi kejadian dua hari lalu.

Hari itu Sasuke membersikan gudang, tanpa sengaja ada album kusam bertuliskan 'kenangan'. Ia tertarik dan langsung mengambilnya. Buku hitam dengan debu menumpuk, Sasuke terbatuk kala membersihkannya.

Ia buka setiap halaman berisi foto, semua foto adalah kenangan semasa sebelum kuliah. Ada banyak. Sewaktu dia SD. Di halaman tengah adalah sewaktu dia SMP. Kebanyakan di halaman tengah adalah foto saat wisuda, foto bersama teman sekelas, foto bersama teman-teman.

Ia mengambil foto yang agak tebal, tangannya licin hingga foto yang ia pegang jatuh, bercerai berai. Tangannya memungut, ia terhenti manakala maniknya menangkap figur lain. Foto dia dengan Hyuga Hinata. Mereka tengah menyender tembok sambil duduk, senyum gadis itu mengembang, seragam sekolah melekat, terlihat pas. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, tangannya di atas lutut yang sudah ia tekuk, kakinya mengangkang. Kepala mereka mereng hampir bersentuhan, itu pose mereka. Sama-sama tersenyum. ia ingat yang memotretnya ialah Naruto. Foto itu diambil di belakang kelas. Dan foto itu jamannya SMP.

Lengkungan bibir meninggi, rupanya ia mempunyai foto dengan gadis itu. Kemudian ia mengambil foto itu dan membawanya ke kamar, berniat menduplikatnya.

Kemudian ia pergi mandi karena tubuhnya gatal, terlalu banyak digoda debu. Lalu Tenten masuk dan terlihat antusias melihat foto satu-satunya yang ia punya bersama Hinata. Sasuke ingat apa saja yang ingin diketahui Tenten. Dan dia menjawab sebagian.

Tiba-tiba saja Tenten menanyakan hal lain, "Hinata terlihat manis. Bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sewaktu SMP?"

Sasuke diam berkepanjangan, matanya mengunci mata Tenten. Bibirnya tidak bisa berkedut untuk melontarkan kalimat. Ketika ia bisa mengeluarkan suara, kalimat yang ia ucapkan tidak seiras dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Dia orang yang spesial bagiku."

Setelah itu Tenten pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Sasuke merasa aneh. Foto itu tergeletak di atas meja. Tapi saat ia mencarinya lagi sepulang bekerja, ia tak mendapati. Foto itu menghilang. Sasuke menggeram kesal, dia ceroboh.

Mungkin saja Tenten sudah membersihkan kamar dan meletakan foto itu disuatu tempat. Saat air mendidih, ia mengambil panci dengan sarung tangan anti panas dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi dulu supaya lebih segar. Maaf lama, kran air hangat mati."

Tenten tidak menatapnya. Ia ingin bertanya tentang foto yang ia cap sebagai dalang dibalik Tenten ketus hari ini, tapi terlihat tidak mungkin. Bisa jadi istri yang baru ia nikahi satu bulan itu akan marah besar, dan mungkin tidak mau lagi bicara padanya. Ia hela napas.

Ia kurang bisa berbuat banyak jika menyangkut perasaan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia lupakan saja foto kenangan itu. Jika berjodoh, pasti kembali ke pemiliknya.

Rupanya Tenten masih masih kepadanya, buktinya wanita itu langsung pergi setelah sarapan. Sasuke mengantarkan wanita itu dalam diam, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan layaknya pasangan suami isteri.

Saat sampai, Tenten langsung turun. Sasuke memandangi isterinya. Setelah masuk ke ruangan, Sasuke pergi.

Tenten berjalan lemas, Ino menjadi tujuannya. Langkahnya panjang. Ia mendatangi Ino dengan semangat menjulang.

Ino baru saja meletakan tasnya, gadis berambut blonde mau duduk saat Tenten datang mengagetkannya.

"Kenapa denganmu, Tenten?" Ino langsung duduk.

Tenten menarik kursi dari pemilik sebelah, ia duduk di samping Ino. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi tas, selembar foto.

Kemudian ia menyerahkannya ke Ino, alis Ino menyernyit, "Ini apa?"

"Foto."

"Aku tahu, tapi maksudnya apa ini?" tukas Ino jengkel.

Tenten menghela napas, ia pandangi Ino dengan raut memelas.

"Ino, kau tahu siapa gadis ini?"

Ino beralih, ia amati gadis bersurai indigo. Matanya, alis, bibir, pipi chubby yang tengah merona. Ino terbelalak seketika.

"Ini, Hyuga Hinata. Tapi kenapa kau punya foto, Hinata? Apa kalian berteman?" Ino memberondongi wanita itu, Tenten menggeleng.

Tenten terlihat menyedihkan, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja suamiku memiliki kenangan yang dalam dengan gadis ini." Tunjuk tenten dengan telunjuknya.

Seketika Ino membulatkan mata, pikirannya gentayangan ke beberapa tahun silam. Ia tersenyum ke Tenten, fotonya ia pegang erat-erat. Entah kenapa ia ingin memberitahu Naruto, detik itu juga.

"Tenten, fotonya boleh kupinjam?"

"Tapi untuk apa, Ino?" Tenten bingung.

"Kujelaskan nanti, tapi sekarang aku pinjam. Boleh?" Ino merayu.

Tenten takluk, wanita itu mengangguk lemah.

Ino buru-buru menuju ruangan sang bos, tangannya gemetaran sepanjang jalan. Tenten ia biarkan.

Apkirnya menggorek-ngorek neuron, ada sesuatu yang ia cari. Dan semuanya berhubungan dengan sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Aku butuh kau." Ujarnya pilu.

Ruangan Naruto tak terkunci, Ino mengetuk pintu sebagai sikap sopan. Setelah mendapat izin, gadis itu ngeloyor masuk.

Saat di hadapan pemuda blonde, ia menyerahkan selembar foto di atas meja. Naruto menaikan satu alis, mata Ino mengintruksikan Naruto untuk melihat lembaran yang ia bawa.

Naruto terpaku.

"Ini Hinata dengan Sasuke, sejak kapan kau memilikinya?" tanya Naruto cepat.

Ino menggeleng, "Ini bukan punyaku, Naruto. Tapi isteri Sasukelah yang membawanya." Naruto terlihat tak mengerti, "Ternyata dia adalah temanku sendiri, Tenten."

Naruto tersentak, "Apa maksudmu? Dia? Tenten isteri Sasuke?"

Naruto tak bisa mempercayai ini. Jadi, Tenten isterinya Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu, ia terlanjur muak waktu itu. Ia malas melihat kemesraan Sasuke dengan mempelainya. Berhubung wanita itu mengenakan penutup wajah, Naruto tak melihatnya dengan jelas. Wanita itu membelakanginya.

Hidung ia pencet dengan jari, mengurutnya pelan menuju pangkal. Kepalanya berat. Baru kemarin ia terkejut melihat kenangan Hinata di diary-nya, kini ia dikejutkan oleh Ino yang mengatakan bahwa Tenten adalah isteri Sasuke. Dunia memang sempit.

Ino mengangguk. Rautnya panik. Entah kenapa. Ino merasa kalau Hinata bersedih sekarang. "Iya."

"Naruto, berikan aku alamat Hinata, kumohon. Aku ingin melihat keadaannya." Ucap Ino lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia tersentak, tubuhnya panas dingin. Bibirnya bergetar tipis. Ia tatap mata Ino yang begitu ingin ia memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat sahabatnya. Naruto menggeleng.

Ino mendelik, "Kenapa? aku benar-benar merindukan Hinata. Dan, hanya kau yang tahu rumahnya."

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Maafkan aku."

"Kau menyembunyikan apa dariku? Hinata juga sahabatku sewaktu SMA. Dia tidak pernah bisa kuhubungi hingga detik ini. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah satu tahun setelah kelulusan."

Naruto tetap menggeleng, Ino makin jengkel.

Foto itu ia ambil lagi, Ino meninggalkan ruangan dengan membanting pintu. Naruto menghela napas berat, kini kepalanya mengambil alih denyut-denyut nyeri.

Naruto menggebrak meja keras-keras.

Ino kecewa, ia kecewa dengan temannya itu. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa kalau ia dilarang menemui sahabatnya. Setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan Hinata, tiba-tiba Tenten datang dengan secarik foto. Membuatnya makin merindu.

Ia pergi ke ruang multimedia, Ino berniat menggandakan foto Hinata dan Sasuke. Yang asli ia serahkan ke tangan Tenten.

Saat Tenten menerima fotonya kembali, wanita itu menyernyit. Terutama dengan sikap Ino yang kusut bercampur marah.

Ino duduk di kursinya dengan keras, kursinya bergerak mundur. Ia mendecih berulang kali. Kemudian sebuah ide terlintas.

"Aku akan mencari sendiri jika kau tidak membertitahuku."

Tenten pulang, katanya ia sudah dijemput sang suami. Ino mengintip dibalik jendela lantai dua. Mobil hitam, sasuke menyetir. Laki-laki itu nampak dewasa dari terakhir kali Hinata menunjukan fotonya. Benar-benar berbeda, walau rambutnya masih mencuat.

Setelah mobil itu pergi, Ino berjalan gontai menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia meraih bingkai foto di atas meja. Dengan cepat Ino membuka frame, ia ambil foto lain di dalam bingkai. Foto mereka sewaktu lulusan SMA. Saat mereka tersenyum lebar dengan toga di atas kepala. Tangan Ino merangkul bahi Hinata, gadis itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Benar-benar manis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Bisiknya. Tangannya mengelus pipi chubby Hinata, matanya memerah.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya kaget. Foto ia letakan di begitu saja, ia tengok orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa kau sendirian di kantor yang hampir gelap? Harusnya kau pulang."

Ino menggeleng, "Aku ada urusan, kau pulang saja."

"Aku tidak memberimu tugas, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu lembur."

"Kau memang tidak memberiku tugas apapun. Jadi pulang saja sana, aku mau menunggu seseorang datang menjemput."

Naruto memiringkan kepala, menyelidik. Ino memberinya tatapn menusuk, Naruto menggaruk kepala. Ia tersenyum. bibirnya mengerucut, "Oh. Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

Ino mengangguk. Setelah Naruto tak terlihat, ia duduk kembali. Ia rapikan fotonya. Ia pasang lagi dalam frame. Saat menata barang miliknya, ia teringat sesuatu. Mumpung Naruto pulang, ia akan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ino berjalan cepat melewati koridor dan beberapa karyawan yang sedang istirahat. Ino masuk tanpa permisi. Ia amati ruangan Naruto.

Ia mulai mencari di meja, tidak ada. Di file? Mana mungkin. Di laptop? Tidak tahu sandi. Ino tidak menemukan apapaun, ia meringis sebal. Ugh, kenapa susah sekali mencari alamat Hinata?

Ino menggeledah laci, terkunci. Ia mencari kunci di gantelan dinding, ia coba satu per satu. Tidak ada yang pas. Ino hampir meledak.

"Dimana Naruto meletakan kuncinya?"

Tapi kalau diamati, laci itu tidak memiliki lubang kunci. Hanya lubang kecil biasa. Ino menepuk dahinya, pantas saja dia dibilang bodoh oleh temannya. Tangannya meraba, mencoba mencari sesuatu agar laci ini terbuka.

Ino jongkok, tangannya menjulur masuk di bawah laci, ia dorong pangkal laci agar maju. Berhasil, ternyata caranya begitu. Ia mengobrak-ngabrik tumpukan map. Dan tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh benda agak kasar.

Sebuah buku coklat dengan momiji di covernya. Ia buka halaman pertama, 'Hyuga Hinata.'

Ino berhenti bernapas sejenak, "Ini diary Hinata?"

Tangannya membolak-balik kertas kusam, isinya hanya curahan hati. Dimana alamat rumahnya?

Sampai halaman paling terakhir, ia menemukan alamat sebuah tempat yang ia yakini adalah alamat rumah Hinata. Ino tersenyum sumringah. Seolah menemukan oasis di gurun pasir. Ino mengorek-ngorek tas, mencari kertas dan pulpen. Tidak ada. Jadi ia berniat mengambil ponsel, ia tekan fitur kamera, memotretnya. Ia tutup bukunya lagi. Ponsel ia masukan ke dalam tas kecilnya. Laci ia tutup seperti semula. Dengan cepat Ino mematikan lampu meja, ia keluar ruangan. Berdoa, semoga Naruto tidak mengetahuinya.

Ino bernapas lega, setidaknya sampai belokan. Dan ia menghentikan pompa darahnya saat maniknya menangkap sosok Naruto yang berjalan sangat cepat menuju arahnya. Ino meneguk ludah.

Laki-laki itu berhenti, "Kau masih belum pulang, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng, "Kenapa balik lagi? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Iya, sesuatu yang berharga."

Ino mengangguk, gadis itu berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Naruto memandang bingung ke sekertarisnya itu. Kemudian ia mengedikan bahu, berniat ke ruangannya.

Ino bernapas lega, ia setengah lari menuju bassement, mengambil mobil.

Sementara naruto membuka ruangannya, "Lampunya sudah dimatikan? Perasaan tadi belum."

Kakinya melangkah menuju meja, ia jongkok untuk membuka laci. Di bagian dasar ia temukan apa yang ia cari. Buku diary Hinata. Ia ambil dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia tutup lacinya lagi. Setelah mengunci ruangan ia pulang.

Ino keluar dari bassement dengan perasaan semrawut. Pikirannya mencari waktu untuk berkunjung.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia mengepak keperluannya. Ia akan berangkat besok. Alamat Hinata masih di Hokaido. Tempat mereka sekolah dulu.

Ia tersenyum, semangatnya membara. Ia masukan semuanya dalam tas rangsel. Barang bawaannya sedikit. Hanya dua setel baju dan dua setel jeans, dalaman, peralatan kosmetik, charger ponsel, dompet. Ia letakan ranselnya di atas meja.

Ino mandi, lalu ia berniat untuk makan, setelahnya tidur.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia bangun, ia mandi dan berdandan. Ia menggunakan celana panjang hitam dipadu dengan kemeja biru lengan panjang. Ia kuncir rambutnya menjadi satu, poni miringnya ia jepit dengan penjepit berwarna biru ke sisinya.

Ino mengancing apartemennya. Ia gendong tas ranselnya ynga tidak terlalu besar. Beruntung petugas administrasi sudah datang. Ino langsung mendatangi, kemudian ia mencari absensi. Ino sudah membuat surat semalam, ia meletakan surat itu di administrasi saat akan keluar.

Ia menuju bandara Tokyo, membeli tiket. Setelahnya ia memilih duduk, sambil menunggu keberangkatan sebentar lagi.

Ponselnya berbunyi, nama Naruto tertera di layar. Ino mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Naruto?"

Di seberang naruto yang sedang duduk berdenyut, "Kenapa ke Hokkaido mendadak? Kau tidak berniat liburan di tengah kesibukan kantor, kan?"

Ino menggumam, suaranya bercampur dengan suara lain. Naruto yakin gadis itu sedang di bandara.

"Aku pergi ke Hokkaido bukan untuk liburan tapi mengurus sesuatu."

"Aku tidak memberimu tugas di luar kota."

"Ini bukan pekerjaan kantor, hanya urusan pribadi."

Naruto menyipit, "Apa kau kencan di tengah tumpukan dokumen."

Di sana, Ino menggeram jengkel, "Mana mungkin aku kencan, Naruto. Kau menyebalkan sekali."

Naruto gusar, "Lalu kenapa kau ke Hokkaido mendadak? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

Ino diam, Naruto menyernyit, ia cek sambungan telepon, masih menyambung, tapi kenapa Ino diam saja tidak menjawab? "Moshi-moshi, Ino kau masih di sana?"

Suara Ino terdengar lagi, "Sudah dulu, aku harus berangkat."

Sambungan terputus.

Ino mendumel. Pesawatnya sudah datang. Ia langsung berangkat.

Ia cek ponselnya lagi saat terduduk di bangku penumpang, mencoba menghubungi nomor Hinata yang dulu. Nyambung namun tidak diangkat. Apa gadis itu sedang sibuk ya?

"Kenapa Hinata tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku? Pesanku juga tidak pernah dibalas, padahal aku ingin mengabarimu kalau aku akan datang."

NB: saya merasa chapter kali ini membosankan. Saya sudah mencoba, tapi selalu gagal. Saya masih akan mencobanya lagi. Dari hal kecil, menghilangkan typos. Memperbaiki alur. Tapi kalo masih muetr-muter, ya sudah, berarti saya kurang keras usahanya.

Saya masih butuh bimbingan supaya cerita saya mengena di hati pembaca. Terimakasih yang sudah meriview, reader/ silent reader, nge-fav, ataupun nge-fol.

Seperti biasa, balesan review sudah saya kirim untuk yang log in, yang belum yah di sini.

Ana: iya, tapi bakal ketahuan kok.

Yuuki: belum sebagus itu karya saya, tapi terimakasih pujiannya.

Rapita Azzalia: anda masokis yah

Ryuusuke: maafkan saya, harusnya, makanya, koleksi. Saya salah ketik, sewaktu ngedit tidak kelihatan.

Thanks to: AytTri Wn573, Tuyul, Reza Juliana322, Kammora, ana, Baby niz 137, yuuki, Rapita Azzalia, NurmalaPrieska, Ryuusukes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dalam sehari saja, tidak! Bahkan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam Ino disuguhkan berita paling mustahil dihidupnya._

 _Selama itu dia buta, Sasuke buta. Saat tahu hatinya memilih siapa, Sasuke sudah memiliki Tenten._

 _Naruto berharap semoga dirinya kuat. Pun nanti Ino._

 _._

 _._

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Momiji Yoshiro no Yukki**

 **SasuHina Fanfiction**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Kemudian pintu diketuk dari luar, pengantar kopi. Naruto mengangguk, si pengantar kopi lewat dengan sopan dan meletakan secangkir kopi di meja Naruto.

"Terimakasih. " ujar Naruto.

Pintu menutup kembali. Naruto enggan duduk. Manik saffirnya melihat ponsel. Bimbang.

Mungkin ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto menghubungi Ino sejak terakhir tersambung beberapa jam lalu. Pasti ada sesuatu hingga Ino ke Hokkaido. Apalagi setelah tempo hari Ino ngotot minta alamat si manis Hinata.

Daripada ia bingung mendingan ia menghubungi seseorang untuk memastikannya. Karena Naruto memiliki firasat kuat akan hal ini.

"Ino, apabila kau tahu kuharap kau tidak marah. "

- **YnK** -

Ino, duduk manis dalam penerbangannya menuju Hokkaido. Ia masih terus menghubungi nomor Hinata sampai seorang pramugari menepuk bahunya pelan.

Ah, Ino terkejut. Gadis berambut pirang pucat tersenyum malu dan memohon maaf. Sang pramugari tersenyum balik dan undur diri.

"Ini efek rindu kuadrat barangkali. " seketika itu, Ino langsung memode pesawatkan smartphonenya.

Pergumulan awan ia amati dari bilik kaca tak seberapa besar itu. Tiba-tiba Ino terkikik sendiri.

"Pasti Naruto bakalan lemas kalau naik pesawat. "

Yah, Naruto tidak phobia pesawat Sebenarnya. Jetlag? Iya barangkali. Pasalnya si manusia kumis kucing itu apabila sudah melihat awan dari dekat berasa ingin terjun bebas, katanya. Dalam kamus Ino, terjun bebasnya Si Kuning Jabrik sama halnya dengan bunuh diri. Semacam rasa penasaran berlebih. Dan saat pesawat melewati kumpulan awan mendung, Naruto meringkuk di sudut. Berisiknya mesin dan guncangan membuat batin Naruto was-was. Apalagi kalau ada kilat menyambar. Bisa dibayangkan Naruto menjerit heboh dan Ino akan terbahak-bahak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ino bersiap. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. Ino itu takut apabila pesawatnya mengalami trouble saat mendarat. Seperti difilm-film yang ia tonton di bioskop ataupun di televisi. Yang baling-balingnya ketabrak burung hingga mendadak mati dan oleng lalu pesawatnya jatuh lah. Yang nabrak apalah. Atau yang sering, saat harusnya roda turun mengalami kendala, macet. Ngeri.

Ino memejamkan mata. Sampai pesawat sudah mendarat mulus Ino enggan membuka matanya, hingga seorang pramugari yang tadi menepuk bahunya sekali lagi.

Ino terkejut. Ia membuka mata spontan.

"A-ah maaf. Aku akan turun. Terimakasih."

Ino menghela napasnya lega. Degupan jantungnya normal kembali. Pertama kali menuruni tangga, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan menyerang lensanya. Ino mengeluh pelan.

- **YnK** -

Sasuke tahu Tenten masih marah padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena satu-satunya mahluk yang hidup bersama dengan wanita blasteran itu hanyalah dirinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke diam berharap Tenten akan terus terang, namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Sasuke diam pun si nyonya Uchiha itu. Mereka makan bersama, tidur bersama tetapi percakapan mereka seadanya saja.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Baru sebulan ia membina rumah tangga, belum apa-apa sudah begini. Sasuke kudu berpikir dewasa.

Yah, selayaknya seorang suami yang benar.

Tenten belum pulang kerja, ini masih siang. Sasuke, lagi-lagi rebahan di kasurnya yang kebetulan menghadap jendela. Halaman luar di samping rumah nampak asri. Pohon yang Sasuke rawat semenjak kecil tumbuh kokoh dan rindang.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Jarang-jarang ia bisa sesantai ini membantalkan lengannya sendiri sebagai tumpuan. Jarang ia punya waktu meskipun ia hanyalah pegawai biasa. Hari ini libur. Bukan libur nasional, libur karena ada reservasi atau apalah, Sasuke sendiri kurang tahu.

Tiba-tiba rasa ingin mengenang menyeruak. Ingin rasanya ia tiduran di bawah pohon itu. Setelah memutuskan, Sasuke mengunci rumahnya dan rebahan dengan nyaman di bawah pohon besar.

Semilir angin menyejukan. Hal lain yang ia suka. Sangat damai bukan?

Cahaya matahari bermain jahil lewat celah daun bergoyang. Menjatuhi ranting dengan banyak. Tetapi, mata Sasuke terlindungi. Satu lengan meniban dahinya.

Kaki berselonjor satu dan ditekuk satu menyemarakan suasana. Dan tanpa sadar kilasan yang akhir-akhir ini minta perhatian melintas lagi. Sasuke mengingat lagi setiap kenangan. Dan kenangan itu membuatnya kian rindu.

Angin sepoi membuatnya semakin berpikir. Bukan hanya otaknya yang merasakan keanehan, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada rasa hangat mengalir di dadanya saat ia menyebut nama gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

 _Bukan begitu strukturnya, kau salah._

 _Sejak kapan kau mau membaca kamus bahasa asing?_

 _Eh? Kau benar! Ternyata artinya memang 'menyesal'. Kata lain dari regret yah? Kau hebat Sasuke._

Itu semua adalah kenangan manis. Tutur lembutnya membuat Sasuke mau mengerti.

Apabila Sasuke salah menyusun kalimat bahasa asing, Dia, Gadis Itu akan dengan senang hati memberitahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Bahkan mengajarinya hingga Sasuke paham betul materi tersebut.

Raut wajahnya yang frustasi karena belum mengetahui arti kata dari materi baru membuat Sasuke betah mengamati. Dan ketika ada kuis, kata yang sama muncul lagi, gadis itu masih belum mengetahui artinya. Kuisnya tidak sempurna. Lantas gadis itu terkejut dan menghampiri Sasuke dengan antusias. Menanyakan bagaimana dia mengetahui kata tersebut? Jawabannya simple, buka kamus.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

Mungkin dia malu karena rona dipipi terlihat jelas. Sasuke terkikik.

Rasanya bahagia bisa mengenalnya, dia adalah seorang teman terbaik. Tidak, bukan. Dia lebih dari sekedar teman. Hanya saja ia baru menyadarinya setelah bertahun-tahun di Tokyo. Ia baru merasakannya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Entah seperti apa rupanya, bertambah cantik? Kian dewasa kah? Sasuke tersenyum. Membayangkannya saja cukup bikin ia tersipu.

Namun perasaan bahagia tersebut berubah menjadi gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Emosinya diaduk seketika.

Ada banyak pertanyaan hinggap di kepalanya. Seperti, bagaimana apabila sekarang dia sudah bersuami? Bagaimana bila sekarang ia membenci Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia masih di Hokkaido? Ah, rasanya Sasuke menggila. Dan memang gila karena dirinya sudah berumah tangga namun memendam perasaan kepada wanita lain.

Memendam perasaan? Mungkinkah dia mulai sadar bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu sejak lama? Mungkin, barangkali.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menjambak surainya sendiri. Otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan. Tidak sinkron dengan hatinya.

Kemudian, tangannya merogoh saku celana. Mengambil sebuah smartphone mumpuni.

Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk sabar pada _touch_ _screen_ ponsel, jempolnya menggeser ke atas untuk mencari deretan nomor. Disaat yang dicari sudah ketemu, Sasuke ragu untuk men _dial_ nomor tersebut. Karena bimbang berkepanjangan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahinya.

Akhirnya, walau dengan keraguan segunung, Sasuke menenangkan debar jantungnya dan mulai menghubungi nomor itu.

Tersambung.

Detik pertama, lelaki itu berdebar. Detik kedua, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Detik ketiga, Sasuke makin berdebar. Ternyata menghubungi gadis itu berpotensi bikin Sasuke kejang-kejang mendadak.

Hampir.

Tidak diangkat. Sasuke kembali menghubungi nomor itu lagi. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke gemetaran. Namun hasilnya nihil, padahal sudah dua kali.

Sasuke palah serasa ditantang adrenalin, ia terus-terusan menghubungi nomor itu tanpa jeda. Yah meskipun hasilnya sama, tidak ada respon.

Apa mungkin karena nomor Sasuke baru, ya?

Entah.

Setiap kali ia akan menelpon nomor itu, ia selalu menyiapkan mental, hati dan kerasionalan pikiran. Akhir-akhir ini insensitasnya tinggi.

Lalu pada waktu menjelang sore, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengetik sebuah pesan. Pesan permintaan maaf.

- **YnK** -

Ino menggendong tas ransel setelah turun dari kendaraan umum. Di halte ia seorang diri. Mata berlensa indah itu mengerjap dan mencari seseorang.

Ah, itu kah?

Gadis berambut coklat diikat rendah melambaikan tangan dari seberang. Ino menyernyit sejenak, kemudian ia tersentak.

"Astaga, itu kah Hanabi? " gumamnya. Ino mulai menyebrangi jalan yang sepi.

"Hai Ino-nee, lama tidak bertemu. " Hanabi tersenyum manis.

Ino salah tingkah, "Eh? Hanabi? "

"Ya? " Hanabi memandang Ino bingung. Teman kakakknya itu betah sekali melihatinya.

Hanabi berdehem pelan.

Ino sadar diri. Gadis berambut cerah tersenyum manis. Tangannya spontan mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi yang sudah mencapai telinganya.

"Kau sudah besar yah? Aku pangling tadi. "

Rumah itu sudah kelihatan. Mereka berjalan tidak terlalu jauh. Ino masih ingat kebiasaan keluarga Hyuuga. Kesehatan nomor satu.

Rumah bergaya semi tradisonal yang dulu sering Ino datangi. Ino rindu. Ino jadi bernostalgia.

Hanabi diam. Yah, gadis itu bukan gadis pendiam, Hanabi hanya mempersilakan Ino untuk mengenang.

"Ino-nee tidak kerja? "

Ino lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Aku ambil cuti. Aku rindu keluarga kalian. "

"Eh? Memangnya tidak sibuk? Tadi Naruto-nii marah-marah ditelpon. "

Hanabi ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino-nee. Perempuan itu tidak berubah meskipun sudah memasuki usia matang. Ekspresif dan sedikit cerewet.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, matanya mendelik horror ke arah Hanabi, "Jangan bilang Naruto tahu kalau aku ke sini? Hanabi, jawab aku!"

Hanabi nyengir garing.

Ino menganga, ah, ia ketiban sial. Kenapa Naruto selalu tahu kemana ia pergi sih?

Hanabi menempatkan sandalnya di rak sepatu. Begitupun Ino.

Pertama yang Ino lihat saat memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Hinata, tidak ada yang berubah. Cenderung masih seperti dulu. Hanya ada yang berkurang satu, ia ingat kalau dulu di ruang tengah ada sebuah lemari. Entah kemana lemari itu. Ino tidak bisa melihat siluetnya dari ruang tamu.

"Tadaima. "

Bibi Hikari menggerakan kursi roda mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Okaeri. " lantas tersenyum manis sambil memeluk Ino. "Ino semakin cantik, yah. "

Ino tersipu seperti biasa.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah berjalan jauh. Apa Hanabi tidak menjemputmu pakai motor? "

Ino menggeleng.

"Ah, Hanabi lain kali jemput nak Ino pakai motor. Kasihan jalannya jauh. "

Hanabi nyengir sambil garu-garuk tengguk. "Bannya bocor bu, lagi ditambal di bengkel."

Bibi Hikari menghela napasnya. Ia menuntun keduanya untuk masuk ke ruang tengah.

Ino meletakan ranselnya di samping pintu. Ia duduk sambil memeluk Bibi Hikari. Ino bagai menemukan ibu kedua di sini.

"Aduh, kau ini tidak berubah yah. Masih saja suka memeluk bibi erat. "

"Habisnya Ino rindu bibi. Sudah lama Ino tidak berkunjung ke sini. Memangnya bibi tidak rindu ke Ino? " Ino cemberut.

Bibi Hikari dengan tangan kurus kering mencubit pipi Ino. Mereka tersenyum. Hanabi membacakan air es untuk Ino.

Dengan segera Ino meneguk cairan itu sampai habis. Hanabi menutupi wajahnya menggunakan nampan.

Ino tertawa, "Maaf, aku haus sekali. "

Hanabi mengangguk saja.

Bibi Hikari menyuruh Ino untuk beristirahat di kamar. Ino bebas memilih. Rumah ini besar, banyak kamar pula. Namun penghuninya hanya sedikit. Tiga orang.

Ya ampun, Ino jadi lupa bertanya, kira-kira Hinata di mana yah? Ino belum melihatnya sejak datang tadi.

Tas ranselnya ia letakan di atas meja belajar. Ah, tata letaknya tidak berubah. Meja belajarnya masih menghadap ke jendela. Hanya saja, Ino merasa kalau kamar ini sudah lenggang. Tidak ada buku-buku tertata rapi di atas meja, tidak ada bingkai foto. Sepenuhnya kamar ini kosong barang.

Apa mungkin Hinata tidak ada di rumah. Apa dia ada di luar kota?

Jemari Ino menyusuri pinggir meja. Menyapunya pelan. Kemudian dia dudul di kursi, tangannya menjadi tumpuan dagu.

Kamar ini dingin.

Ino berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia merebahkan diri, lelah membuatnya mengantuk. Ino akan beristirahat sejenak sebelum melewati harinya di sini.

Tidak lama Hanabi masuk membawakan makanan di nampan. Ia meletakannya di meja.

Tidak sengaja kakinya menendang sebuah kotak kayu di bawah. Ino terbangun, ia mengira itu Hinata yang ingin mengerjainya. Ternyata bukan. Hanabi rupanya.

"Maaf membangunkamu Ino-nee. " Hanabi duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Ino mengangguk dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidur dulu. "

Hanabi keluar kamar. Ia bersender di balik pintu. Hanabi merenungi sesuatu.

Hikari mendekat ke anaknya yang nampak murung.

"Hanabi semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenang ya. " Hikari mengelus tangan Hanabi. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. Namun matanya sendu.

Hikari paham, sangat paham. "Antarkan ibu ke kamar yah. "

"Iya bu. " Hanabi mendorong kursi roda Hikari.

"Kau sudah makan? " Hikari bertanya lagi.

"Belum. Aku akan makan nanti saja sekalian makan malam."

"Kenapa nanti? Lekas makan nanti sakit. " Hikari merebahkan dirinya di ranjang.

Hanabi belum beranjak, ia merapikan seprai. Menyelimuti ibunya.

"Hanabi akan makan. Ibu sudah minum obat? "

Hikari mengangguk. Gadis berambut coklat mengecup dahi sang ibu.

"Ibu harus teratur minum obat suapaya lekas sembuh. Hanabi tidak ingin ibu sakit. "

Hikari tersenyum. Wajahnya cantik ditengah sakit. Pipi tirusnya memperlihatkan rahang dengan jelas.

Hikari kian kurus dari bulan ke bulan. Hanabi menyediakan air dan obat di meja.

Ia pamit. Hanabi menutup pintu dengan pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke dapur.

Hanabi membuka kulkas, hanya ada telur dan beberapa sayur layu. Lantas menutupnya lagi.

Hanabi tercenung. Ia tidak punya uang. Hanabi bingung mau menjamu Ino-nee dengan apa.

Matanya terasa panas. Hanabi menangis terisak di dapur.

- **YnK** -

Ino mendapati Hanabi mengenakan sweater di depan pintu. Perempuan itu menghambur mendekati adik dari Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana Hanabi? "

Hanabi mengenakan sepatunya, "Mau ke pasar. Belanja buat nanti makan malam. Ino-nee mau menitip sesuatu? "

Ino menggeleng, "Aku ikut saja ya. "

Hanabi berpikir sedikit lama kemudian ia menganggukan kepala "Ayo. "

Ino tersenyum senang. Perempuan itu balik ke kamar dan mengambil sesuatu. Hanabo menunggu di teras rumah.

Ino mengenakan sebuah tas gendong kecil. "Ayo berangkat! " ajaknya antusias.

Mereka berjalan bersama. Hari sudah sore, jalanan lenggang.

Hanabi mengajak Ino untuk berdiri di halte bis. Tidak lama bis yang mereka tunggu datang.

Pasar. Sudah lama Ino tidak menjejakan kakinya di sana. Sebuah tempat lapak dagang yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Ada berbagai sayur, buah dan bahan makanan lainnya. Hal yang paling Ino sukai adalah suasananya.

Dahulu ia sering membawa kamera. Alasannya hanya mengabadikan transaksi jual-beli yang ada di dalamnya. Ekspresinya. Ino sangat suka. Dia bukanlah fotrografer pro, dia cuman seorang amatir yang kebetulan tahu sedikit tentang dunia memotret.

Sekarang yang Ino bawa masihlah sama. Sebuah kamera mini.

"Kenapa membawa kamera? "

Ino memandang Hanabi sebentar, kemudian tanpa Hanabi sadari, Ino mengambil potretnya yang sedang mengerutkan alis.

"H-hei!" Hanabi protes. Ino mengabaikan gadis kecil itu.

Ino asyik memotret di sana-sini. Hanabi membiarkannya.

Ia mendatangi sebuah toko ikan. Ino suka ikan tuna pun kakaknya. Ah, Hanabi menghela napas. Tidak dipungkiri ia memandangi ikan tuna dengan lama. Sehingga sang pedagang menegurnya.

"Kau mau apa, nak? Ikan tuna? Ikannya masih segar kok. Silakan dipilih. "

Sang pedagang yang adalah seorang wanita tua tersenyum manis.

Hanabi kikuk sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Saya mau tunanya."

Setelah tuna, Hanabi membeli sayuran. Hanabi melihat Ino yang sibuk mengatur fokus lensa dan mencari angel yang tepat.

Sesudahnya Hanabi menghampiri Ino. Perempuan itu terkejut sedikit.

"Astaga, Hanabi kau mengagetkanku. " Ino lekas memasukan kameranya ke tas.

Hanabi menjawab, "Aku sudah selesai. Ino-nee sudah selesai? "

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Umm, Hanabi aku ingin beli sesuatu. Kau tunggu di sini. Cuma sebentar. "

Ino berjalan cepat. Hanabi mengangguk saja. Sementara itu Ino mencari sebuah toko yang di minatinya.

- **YnK** -

Dua tentengan jumbo menggantungi tangan Hanabi. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu kewalahan. Hanabi langsung meletakannya di meja dapur tanpa melepas sandalnya.

Ino berjalan santai menenteng satu kresek jumbo berwarna putih.

Hanabi langsung menenggak segelas air. Ia sangat haus. Kemudian Hanabi merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menata napasnya kembali.

"Hanabi maaf. " Ino nyengir tanpa dosa. Hanabi tersenyum miris.

Perempuan itu, begitu melihat barang kesukaannya langsung nyerobot. Sialnya hari ini ada diskon. Ino yang notabene adalah si gila diskon langsung menghambur, menjejaki penjual yang kepenuhan pelanggan. Berdesak-desakan asal kau tahu saja.

Hanabi heran, teman kakaknya itu bisa bertahan diantara sikutan manusia ganas mendadak.

Ino langsung menata semua belanjaan. Porsi sayur bertambah. Bumbu dapur penuh hingga Ino bingung mau meletakan semua belanjaan yang tersisa di mana.

Stok telur, menjejali kulkas. Sayur meniduri kulkas. Ya ampun, Hanabi dibuat melongo. Kira-kira ini semua habis berapa? Astaga, Hanabi tidak punya uang sebanyak itu!

"Kira-kira ini mau ditaruh di mana lagi, Hanabi-chan? Kulkas penuh. Lemari penuh. Jadi? "

Hanabi menghela napas, "Ino-nee belinya over. Dapurku mana muat? "

Ino menenteng kresek itu kembali ke meja.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat ada plang 'diskon 50%'. Ini terlalu gila." Ino masih terbawa euforia belanja.

"Benar-benar gila! " Hanabi menimpali sambil menutup matanya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa lama. Bisa Hanabi dengar Ino yang sedang bergerak. Dispenser air berbunyi. Gemericik likuid ke gelas bagai nada aneh yang tenang. Hanabi mendengar tegukan Ino.

Entah ponsel siapa yang berbunyi, Hanabi membuka matanya. Ponselnya ternyata.

Hanabi mengerutkan alis, "Ya, Naruto-nii? "

Ino sontak menoleh, matanya melotot. Kemudian tanpa mengijinkan Hanabi untuk bercakap lebih, Ino menyambar ponsel itu.

"I-ino-nee-"

Ekspresi Ino cemberut, "Hei, kau! " suara menggelegar membentak si penelpon.

Hanabi menepuk jidatnya pelan, lupa kalau ia dikasih mandat 'Jangan sampai Ino tahu. ' untuk merahasiakannya. Kini terbongkar. Ino ribut di ponsel dengan si penelpon. Ino segera beranjak menuju kamar meninggalkan Hanabi.

Itu artinya, jumlah orang yang makan malam bertambah. Apalagi tadi kata Naruto ia sudah hampir sampai.

Hanabi berdiri dan segera menyiapkan sayur dan ikan tuna. Hanabi yakin ia akan kerepotan. Hanabi mengelap keringat.

- **YnK** -

Benar saja, saat senja sudah hilang, dua jam dari Hanabi memasak, Naruto datang mengenakan mantelnya. Rambut acak-acakan, napasnya membumbung tebal saat pintu dibuka.

Ino menjitak kepala si kuning. Seketika Naruto mengaduh. Mengelus kepalanya. Ino meninggalkan si pemuda begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Mereka, keluarga hangat itu menyambutnya. Hanabi memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya, Hikari memeluk Naruto bak anaknya sendiri.

Hikari melerai pelukannya, "Ah, makanlah Naruto, kau pasti lapar. Hanabi yang membuatkan semua ini. "

Hanabi tersipu. Ino sudah mengambil sumpit untuknya sendiri.

Naruto menyumpit lauk lantas menaruhkannya di atas semangkuk nasi.

"Dari mana kau belajar memasak makanan seenak ini, Hanabi? Ino bahkan tidak bisa memasak. "

"H-hei! "

Hanabi tersenyum. "Ibu dan Hinata-nee."

Ino yang sedang mencibir Naruto terdiam. Ia lupa tujuan. Namun bukan cuma ia yang terdism sejenak, seluruh penghuni ruang makan termasuk Hanabi yang kini terlihat murung sedang terdiam. Ino berdehem.

Setelah itu, makan malam yang dilalui menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok ke piring atau benda bergesekan lainnya.

Hikari undur diri lebih dahulu.

Ino membantu Hanabi membersihkan peralatan makan. Gadis itu masih diam, Hanabi seolah enggan bercerita. Ino bingung. Atmosfirnya berbeda.

Saat Ino memasuki kamar, manik aquamarinenya melihat Naruto yang sedang termenung di ambang jendela. Ino mendekat tanpa suara.

Tangan Naruto bersembunyi di saku celana. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah foto.

Tak berbingkai. Frame transparan. Potret mereka.

"Naruto, aku bingung. Seharian ini aku tidak melihat Hinata. Dia tidak bekerja ya? Tapi di mana? " Ino memecah keheningan itu.

Naruto berbalik, ia menyerahkan potret itu ke Ino. Naruto menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

Kemudian tanpa Ino sangka, Naruto memeluknya.

Bukan hanya heran, sekarang ia bimbang akan sebuah kondisi. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang janggal.

"Hei, kau kenapa, Naruto? Bukan gayamu sekali tiba-tiba selembek ini. " Ino berusaha melepas pelukan.

Naruto menyentil dahi Ino dengan tersenyum miris. Tatapan matanya menyendu. Tubuh Naruto merosot.

"H-hei! Kau ini kenapa sih? "

"Ino, " Naruto berbisik parau, kepalanya terjatuh pada pangkuan si nona blonde. "Hinata... Hinata dia sudah meninggal. "

Ino membeku, potret di tangannya terjatuh. "K-kau pasti sedang bercanda, kan? Hinata... Dia sedang bekerja. Dia pasti pulang. Ya, dia pasti pulang. Aku yakin Hinata pasti pulang. " Napas Ino ngos-ngosan sendiri, "Aku yakin, Naru! Hinata pasti pulang! Karena aku datang berkunjung dia pasti pulang!"

Naruto memeluk Ino sesaat, perempuan itu terlampau kaget hingga tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Apalagi,

Tubuh Ino menggigil, Naruto kian frustasi. Inilah hal yang tidak ia sukai, sebuah duka. Duka lara akan kepergian seseorang tercinta.

Naruto tidak sanggup melakukan apapun, dia lelaki, harusnya jadi penopang sang teman. Nyatanya, emosi di dalam hatinya meletup-letup hampir pecah. Naruto hanya berpasrah diri, Ino ia elus.

"Ino, tenanglah. Nanti kau bisa membangunkan bibi. Kasihan dia. Ino, " Naruto mendesis, suaranya parau, "Kumohon. "

Perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu melirihkan suaranya. Walaupun masih sesenggukan ada beban berat yang seakan-akan mau meledak bagaikan bom waktu.

Ino memeluk Naruto balik.

"Naru, apa Sasuke sudah tahu? "

Elusan Naruto terhenti seketika, tangannya mengambang di udara. Apakah Sasuke tahu?

Tidak! Jangan sampai!

Naruto menatap pemilik manik seindah batu aquamarine, "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengungkap hal ini, Ino. "

"Kenapa? Kau egois sekali! "

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! " Naruto keras kepala.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Naruto. "

"Aku tidak jahat, Ino. Kumohon, rahasiakan hal apapun tentang Hinata."

Ino tidak menjawab lama. Ia tidak memberi penolakan ataupun persetujuan atas kehendak sahabatnya itu, Ino memikirkan banyak hal. Kenapa harus disembunyikan?

"Aku akan memberitahukannya ke Sasuke. Dia harus tahu. "

Naruto mendorong bahu Ino hingga membentur penyangga kursi, "Sudah kukatakan, Jangan! Kenapa kau tidak menurut sih? "

"Karena Sasuke harus tahu bahwa Hinata dia... Dia... Dia sudah meninggal." Ino menangis lagi.

Naruto mencengkram pundak Ino kuat, "Mau Sasuke tahu atau tidak dia tidak akan peduli, Ino! Sasuke sudah menikah! Sasuke sudah melupakan Hinata sejauh-jauhnya! " Napas Naruto terengah-engah.

Ino membeliakan mata, terkejut akan perkataan sang sahabat. Sasuke... Dia... Ino seketika menangis histeris.

 _Kenapa pula aku harus menderita. Orang baik mencinta sesama berujung ketidakpastian. Kalau kelak nanti dikau bereinkarnasi, akankah kau menyimpan rasa untuk orang yang sama? Akankah dikau mencinta lagi orang itu? (Hyuuga Hinata)_

- **YnK** -

Tenten pulang dari kantor. Begitu memasuki ruang tamu ia mendadak kesal. Lampu masih dimatikan. Tangan Tenten meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu. Makin kesal lantaran ruangan masih sama seperti ia berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Suami entah di mana. Tenten jengkel. Sangat.

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak menegurnya dari belakang beberapa detik lalu, Tenten pasti akan marah besar. Tenten berbalik, "Kau dari mana? "

"Aku ketiduran di halaman. "

Perkataan Sasuke aneh, tidak wajar untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang sudah membina rumah tangga. Dia bukan kanak-kanak lagi.

Tenten masih menghalangi pintu, Sasuke memandangi isterinya dengan alis menyernyit bingung. Apa mereka akan terus-terusan di ambang pintu?

Sasuke berdehem sekali. Jengah juga saat Tenten tak kunjung minggir memberi jalan. Akhirnya sebuah pemikiran terbesit, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kau mandi dulu saja. Aku tunggu di kamar kita. "

Sasuke masuk saja, Tenten yang menganga masih terpaku di sana.

Sasuke naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil keperluan mandi. Sudah jelas kamar mandi di kamar tidur pakai sang isteri, Sasuke akan mandi di lantai bawah. Lagipula sama bersihnya. Hanya jarang dipakai.

Mereka berpapasan tepat Sasuke menuruni tangga, Tenten menatapnya diam sementara Sasuke acuh. Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun. Tenten merenungi sesuatu, perihal apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya itu, kenapa kelihatannya sangat penting?

Sasuke merenung di depan wastafel, ia membasuh mukanya berkali-kali hingga hidungnya perih kemasukan air. Matanya menatap nyalang ke kaca, melihati figurnya di sana, kembarannya. _Apa aku sudah siap? Bagaimana reaksinya? Apa aku jahat?_

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul minta jawaban. Sasuki bingung sendiri. Ada yang aneh. Hatinya kini merasa aneh.

- _YnK_ -

Setelah makan malam seadanya, baik Sasuke maupun Tenten masih diam. Enggan bicara. Mereka sibuk menyelami pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai waktu mendekat, apa yang hendak Sasuke bicarakan datang. Mereka duduk bersisian bersandarkan kayu ranjang. Sasuke bingung memulai konversasi.

Tenten berdehem. Tangannya dengan pelan menaikan selimut yang tak luput dari lirikan Sasuke. Nyatanya malam ini dingin.

Sasuke merileksan tubuhnya, kemudian tanpa kendala dia mulai mengatakan apa yang hendak ia katakan. Awalnya basa-basi, karena Sasuke tahu Tenten masih marah padanya.

"Bukankah kau penasaran dengan Hinata? "

Tenten mengangguk, "Ya, katakanlah. Aku ingin tahu masa lalumu. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu selama kita menikah. "

"Aku harap kau tidak marah. Aku harap kau mau menerima dan sebelumnya aku memohon maaf yang begitu besar kepadamu, Ten. "

Untuk apa? "Untuk apa? "

"Untuk segalanya, " Sasuke menarik napas, tatapan matanya susah diartikan. Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya,

- **YnK** -

Hanabi masuk tanpa permisi. Naruto dan Ino seketika menoleh. Ino menghapus air matanya. Mata sembab wajah kusut, Hanabi tahu penyebabnya.

Kemudian dia memapah Ino ke ranjang. Tanpa kata. Tanpa menatap wajah ayu sahabat kakanya yang ia akui sebagai kakaknya sendiri selain Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto mengikuti. Dia duduk menyender di tengah ranjang. Ino dipeluk. Perempuan itu masih sesenggukan parah.

Hanabi membuka lemari yang selalu ia kunci. Hanabi mengambil beberapa barang. Sebuah buku, album foto dan beberapa barang lainnya. Kemudian dia berjongkok. Pandangannya jatuh pada kotak kayu. Hanabi membukanya, mengambil sebuah pigura foto.

Tanpa menutup lemari dia duduk di samping Naruto. "Ini barang-barang Hinata-nee. Ino-nee pasti tidak tahu. "

Ino mengambil buku. Buku _diary_ yang usang.

"Aku satu sekolah dengan Hinata di SMP. Kau baru bertemu dengannya saat SMA, kan? "

Ino menganggul saja. Dia sibuk melihati coretan tangan Hinata yang rapi.

"Naru, sudah lamakah Hinata menyukainya? " celetukan Ino membuat Naruto murung.

Naruto mengambil napasnya, kemudian ia menatap Ino dan menggenggam tangan perempuan itu dengan erat, "Ino-

"...dengarkan kisah kami. " ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan di tempat yang berbeda.

 **Chapter ini menguras batin dan pikiran saya. Dikatakan menguras batin lantaran si batin konflik sendiri dengan pikiran. He! Tetapi ya sudahlah. Intinya saya sudah dapat ilham dan bisa melanjutkan menulis lagi.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila bikin sakit mata.**

 **Terinakasih buat yang sudah nge-riview ataupun nge-fav serta nge-fol #kalauada cerita ini.**

 **Thanks, guys.**

 **Salam, YnK!**


End file.
